


#58

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Okay, accidentally deleted this prompt but it was something like Callie flirts with someone else, Arizona gets jealous and gets with her in a bathroom and has been packing a strap-on the whole time. Or something.</p><p>Sorry, prompter! I wrote about three different versions of this story and then once I was finally done just deleted your prompt. :( But I’m pretty sure I got all of it! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	#58

Arizona wasn’t the jealous type. Or, that’s what she reminded herself as she nursed her beer from across the bar, watching some x-ray tech put his hand on Callie’s arm. On her hip. She gripped the slippery glass bottle as hard as she dared, her straightened hair falling into her eyes as she glared across the bar. Callie laughed at some probably lame joke, her head tipping back.

Arizona had come to the bar with the intention of picking up a girl in the fashion that had worked so well for her in college. She wore her loose-fitting men’s jeans, a tight fitting t-shirt. Basically, she had butched it up. It was the easiest way to attract the lady lovin’ ladies, but all she had done all night was reject one pretty girl after the next in favor of brooding over Callie from a distance.

Who the hell was that guy, anyway? Darren? Devin? Arizona couldn’t remember, and didn’t care. All she cared about now was that he was leading Callie onto the dance floor, and putting his hands on her hips while Callie swung them back and forth in time to the beat.

Arizona downed the rest of her beer and slammed the empty bottle onto the bar. Joe looked over at her, a little spooked.

“Take it easy, doc,” he said.

“Give me a shot of tequila, Joe,” Arizona said, feeling jumpy as she watched Callie dancing with Darren or whoever he was, grinding her ass against him. Joe followed her eyes to the dance floor.

“You know, maybe you should just let that one go. Plenty of other fish, and all that business.”

Arizona took a break from glowering at her ex before she turned back to Joe, tilting her head at him as if he hadn’t spoken English. Then her gaze turned icy, and she smiled. Joe looked terrified.

“One tequila shot, comin’ up.”

Joe poured the shot, leaving it on the bar for her. When she turned back to the dance floor, Callie was pressed against David or whoever and his hands were on her ass.

“Oh, absolutely not,” Arizona said out loud. She took the shot, feeling the burn of the tequila making its way down her throat as she made her way across the bar to where Callie was dancing.

Callie saw Arizona first and froze when she saw the murderous look on her face. Douglas or whoever kept dancing for an awkward second before he turned and saw Arizona.

“Excuse us,” Arizona said, offering no other explanation before grabbing Callie’s wrist and pulling her towards the bathroom. The bathroom.

Callie seemed to be stunned into submission, because she followed Arizona into the bathroom and allowed her to press her against the back of the door once it was closed and locked.

“What are you doing?” Arizona growled, but when Callie opened her mouth to speak, Arizona pinned her hands against the door and kissed her, hard, biting down on her lower lip enough for Callie to let out a groan. Arizona moved her mouth to Callie’s throat, her neck, biting and sucking, eliciting more groans and whimpers.

“Arizona…” Callie moaned as Arizona palmed her breast, tugging the neckline of her top aside to sink her teeth into the swell of her breast. Callie’s hips surged forward and Arizona dropped her hand to her the hem of her short skirt, cupping her through her underwear.

“God, you’re so wet,” Arizona moaned, then looked up sharply at Callie’s face, “Is this for me?” She pushed Callie’s underwear aside and slid her fingertips through her folds, circling her clit. Callie’s hips bucked. “Are you wet for me?”

“It’s…yes, for you, oh god, Arizona, please,” Callie was begging already. It had been weeks since they were alone together and it felt to Arizona like she couldn’t get close enough to Callie now that she was finally touching her again, even with their bodies pressed against each other like this. It wasn’t enough.

She plunged two fingers into Callie, causing her head to fall back against the door.

“You wanted this,” Arizona rasped into Callie’s ear, her fingers thrusting in and out of her, “You wanted me inside you.”

“Yes…you feel so good,” Callie moaned, her fingers twining in Arizona’s hair. Arizona took her other hand and guided it between her own legs, so Callie could feel the bulge hidden beneath the denim of her jeans. Callie gasped and pulled back to look at Arizona, her eyes so dark they were black.

It was Arizona’s turn to gasp when Callie pulled the zipper down on her jeans and freed the dildo from its confines, running her hand along its shaft so that it pressed against Arizona, making her moan softly, her hips jerking forward.

She grabbed Callie and spun her toward the sink, bending her over it and shoving her skirt over hips, her tugging her underwear out of the way. Callie moaned and spread her legs, pushing her ass back toward Arizona. The site of Callie, her Callie, displayed that way sent Arizona reeling and she guided the tip of the toy to Callie’s entrance and slid herself inside, gripping her hips firmly.

“Arizona!” Callie moaned, pushing her hips back again. Arizona pulled almost completely out before pushing into her again, not too gently. “Fuck me,” Callie moaned, “Harder, please, Arizona. More.”

Arizona slammed into her, bringing them to a frantic pace almost at once. Callie’s ass slapped against Arizona’s hips in time with their thrusting and Arizona could tell that she was close.

“I can’t watch you with him,” she finally said, and Callie shook her head, nearly incoherent as Arizona fucked her, “You’re mine, always.”

Callie nodded desperately, her legs trembling. Arizona could feel herself nearing orgasm as the base of the toy pushed into her, and she reached around Callie’s hips and began circling her clit with her fingertip.

“Come with me,” she commanded, and Callie immediately cried out. Arizona could feel resistance against the dildo as she came around it, and the knowledge of it pushed her over the edge, hips jerking erratically against Callie’s ass.

They stayed like that for a long moment before Arizona slowly slid the toy out and tucked it back into her jeans. Callie stood upright on wobbly legs and dressed herself. They surveyed each other from across the bathroom, Callie leaning against the sink, Arizona in front of her. It was so much like that first fateful day, Arizona couldn’t stop herself from crossing the tiled floor and pulling Callie into her arms.

“I’m sorry,” Callie murmured into her shoulder. Arizona pulled back to look at her, shaking her head.

“Don’t,” she murmured, “Don’t be. Come home with me.”

Callie nodded, and after a moment they left, Arizona wondering about the magical properties of elevators and pub bathrooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/82838720787/58-calzona


End file.
